<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captain Spirit and SuperWolf Vol I Adventures in Puerto Lobos by AquariusWaves299</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407254">Captain Spirit and SuperWolf Vol I Adventures in Puerto Lobos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquariusWaves299/pseuds/AquariusWaves299'>AquariusWaves299</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Sex, Blood, Boys In Love, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquariusWaves299/pseuds/AquariusWaves299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 9 years ago when Daniel entered his life like a hurricane than suddenly disappeared. Can Chris find Sean and Daniel in Puerto Lobos or is he in over his head. </p><p>(Yes this is a yaoi fic Daniel and Chris will end up together romantically)<br/>(This also takes place 8 years after the Blood Brother's ending)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassidy/Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz &amp; Sarah Lee, Daniel Diaz/Chris Eriksen, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Sean Diaz/Finn, Sean Diaz/Jacob "Jake" Hackerman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter I Remembrance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SHOP- MORNING<br/>
It was a beautiful winter morning. The sun just above the horizon, the snow covered the ground like white soft sheets.<br/>
Chris strolled down the row of pine trees nothing really catching his interest. He wanted to get the perfect christmas tree. </p><p>"Maybe if dad sees how much fun the holidays could be again he won't feel the need to drink so much" Chris naively thought to himself. He hummed to himself the theme song to Hawt dog man.</p><p>"Maybe I can get Daniel a gift I know he lost his dad recently like I lost mom, I wonder what happened" Chris thought to himself.<br/>
He couldn't help but noticed certain things about Daniel. Like how nice he was, how he always seemed to be ready for a good time. Chris just liked being around Daniel especially since Daniel admitted he saw Chris use his superpower. </p><p> </p><p>"Chris" Chris jumped back surprised to be pulled out of his day dream,  he turned around seeing the face of his newest friend. </p><p>"Maybe I can get Daniel a gift I know he lost his dad recently like I lost mom, I wonder what happened" Chris thought to himself</p><p>"Hey Daniel, what's up?" Chris asked curiously, noticing the aching look on Daniel's face. </p><p>"I have to tell you something but promise you won't hate me after" Daniel said shaking. </p><p>"Daniel I can't hate you, just tell me what's going on" Chris placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder this seemed to calm him down. Daniel stared into Chris's deep blue eyes. The two just looked at each other for a moment neither knowing what to say. </p><p>"You don't have superpowers" Daniel said barley above a whisper. </p><p>"What? Daniel what do you mean we we're just playing with them this….." Chris stopped noticing the small pebbles and snowflakes floating around Daniel. </p><p>"Oh" Chris said, disappointment clear in his voice. </p><p>"I'm sorry Sean always tells me to keep it a secret and you already thought you had powers so I just I... I…….I'm sorry" Daniel stuttered near tears. </p><p>"So you saved me" Chris said, remembering yesterday's events. His father just made him feel horrible blaming him for his mother's passing. All he could think about was escaping,  he ran outside into the snow with only a pair of socks covering his feet. He didn't care how cold he was, he just needed to get out of there. He started to climb the latter to his tree house and one of the steps broke he was ready to collide with the hard ground and the cold snow but it never came. All he paid attention to was the fact that he was slowly lowered. Than there was Daniel and Sean watching him. Daniel smiled at him with that bright smile of his. </p><p>"Yeah I did" Daniel rubbed his arm suddenly he was pulled into a hug. </p><p>"Do you know how totally sick that is? You have powers you saved my life thank you Daniel" Chris said enthusiastically. </p><p>"You've got to show me more please" Chris gripped his hand tightly. </p><p>"Not here Sean will kill me" Daniel giggled, Chris whined. </p><p>"So you're not mad?" Daniel needed reassurance. </p><p>"Are you kidding? Now we can be a real superhero team" Chris did a series of poses.</p><p>"Captain Spirit and Super Wolf" Daniel called out. </p><p>"Don't forget Professor Diaz" Both giggled at the name. </p><p>"Speaking of Sean, we should get back to him before he worries" Daniel suggested. </p><p>"Yeah my dad gets worried to, I can't get over this is so cool I'm so happy I met you Daniel" Chris smiled. </p><p>"Me too, don't worry we'll be together forever and ever" Daniel reassured Chris. </p><p>9 YEARS LATER<br/>
Today is the day the anniversary of Daniel and Sean leaving his life. The day he helped them escape from police pursuit. </p><p>"Today we are mourning the loses of all the officer's we lost in pursuit of Sean and Daniel Diaz two young boys who have left a path of destruction in their wake through near supernatural means" Chris shook his head. </p><p>"Daniel isn't like that he wouldn't kill all those people not if he didn't have to I know it" Chris stood up, he quickly grabbed his remote, turning off the television. He placed a backpack on his back and grabbed his suitcase. </p><p>"Daniel….Sean I'll prove you both innocent I promise Puerto Lobos here I come"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>REYNOLDS RESIDENCE- DAY</p><p>Chris sat at the table pleasantly, he tapped his fingers against the wood happily humming to himself. Soon Claire came in with a cup of tea, she placed it infront of Chris before taking a seat next to him. </p><p>"Thank you Claire" Chris eagerly sipped at the hot drink. </p><p>"It is so nice that you came to visit sweetie" Claire smiles a him. Claire was always nice to him especially after everything that happened with his mother. She was even one of the people looking out for him when his father was drinking. </p><p>"So Chris, how's your father?" Claire asked reluctantly. </p><p>"He's better.....he still relapses sometimes but he's taking things seriously and going day by day" Chris said proudly this caused Claire to smile knowing just how far Charles has come. </p><p>"I'm glad he's doing better and I'm happy for you" Claire rubbed his shoulder. Chris took a deep breath summoning the courage to say what's next. </p><p>"Claire I've been talking to Karen" Chris started only for Claire to scoff. </p><p>"Chris I know where you're going with this and I'm asking you to stop" Claire said in a demanding tone. </p><p>"Claire please listen Karen told me exactly where Esteban came from and I've been doing research I think I can pin point where they" Before he could finish Claire stood up. </p><p>"I won't hear it Chris, I miss them too but they are gone you need to accept that and move on" She picked up her glass making her way to the door. </p><p>"I wasn't the best grandmother to them the least I can do for them is leave them be where ever they are" Claire exitted the room. </p><p>"I'm sorry Claire but I won't give up on them" Chris said before leaving the house. He pulled out his phone typing away. </p><p>"Love Witch I am making my way to the airport now what is your ETA" Chris typed and sent soon his phone beeped. </p><p>"Greetings Captain Spirit I will be there in exactly 30 minutes see you soon kid we've got two boys to save" Lyla responded </p><p>"Time to assemble the Spirit Squad" Chris made an X formation with his arms before walking down the path. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rise of the Spirit Squad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CAPTAIN SPIRIT &amp; SUPERWOLF VOL I ADVENTURES IN PUERTO LOBOS</p><p>PARK RESIDENCE 1 YEAR AGO.<br/>
Lyla was laying on her bed flipping through channels. She watched the channels change nothing catching her interest in the slightest. Until something caught her eye and it was like a blast from the past. She sat up to pay attention to the picture of Sean and Daniel on the screen. </p><p>"Sean Diaz a Mexican American criminal who fled the US with his younger brother Daniel Diaz his charges include the murder of police officer Kindred Matthews, assault and burglary Hank Stamper, child endangerment, arson, destruction of public property and grand theft auto. If you have any information involving the Diaz brothers please call" Lyla shut off the television, she wasn't able to hear not another thing against her friends. </p><p>"Sean…...Daniel" She weeded silently, Lyla took a couple of labored breaths to calm herself. She turned to her phone as it started buzzing, it was a message request on her social media. She quickly opened it and saw a message from a younger man, he was blonde and has the prettiest blue eyes and freckles decorating his face. </p><p>"Who the heck is Chris Eriksen?" She opened the message, her heart got stuck in her throat when she read it. </p><p>"Hey Lyla, I see you use to defend Sean and Daniel over social media. I think you know they didn't do what everyone thinks they did how would you like to help me prove it though?" A shimmer of hope formed in her mind, all this time nobody has ever believed her. </p><p>"Wait….who are you" Lyla responded back. Chris almost texted back immediately. </p><p>"Daniel saved me a long time ago, now it's my turn to save him" Chris responded, Lyla closed her eyes remembering Sean's last call. </p><p>"Alright kid….I'll hear you out" Lyla answered. </p><p>AIRPORT 1 YEAR LATER<br/>
Lyla stood outside the airport, she took a long slow drag of a cigarette between her fingers. She held it for a moment before releasing the smoke from her lungs. </p><p>"This better work" She sighed. A man walked up with a suitcase, Lyla turned her head slightly seeing a clean cut man with brown hair, a younger woman by his side, the woman had long beautiful wavy brown hair. </p><p>"Hackermens glad you were able to make it" Lyla smiled. Sarah Lee chuckled at the introduction, Jacob just scoffed. </p><p>"This is crazy right? Like there's no way we're really doing this" Jacob doubted the plan trying to calm his nerves. </p><p>"I'm as serious as a heart attack, we're going the amount of stuff they did for us? We owe it to at least help them out" Lyla exclaimed.</p><p>Jacob remembers him and Sean hiding out in Lizbeth's house at Haven Point. How Sean helped him save his sister, if she didn't get help soon she would have died. </p><p>"I can't wait to see them again, they saved my life" Sarah Lee smiled fondly. </p><p>"Seems they helped a lot of people" Lyla dropped the cigarette, she quickly stomped on it putting it out. </p><p>"Hey where's Chris?" She asked her voice as bright and filled with life as ever. </p><p>"Right here" They all turned around to see the late arrival of their party. </p><p>"You're late, our plane leaves soon" Lyla scolded him.</p><p>"Had to see if I could recruit anyone else, looks like it's just us…..I called Karen she's gonna try to help us as much as she's gonna help as much as she can from Away if they see her on a flight to Mexico they'll get suspicious" Chris informed the rest of the group. </p><p>"Finn has a little house not too far from the city, he says we can stay there while we try to find Sean and Daniel" Jacob informed, but Chris quickly covered Jake's mouth with his hand. </p><p>"No real names especially not at an airport for now on it's Super Wolf and Professor Diaz" Chris smiled proudly at the nickname, Jacob rolled his eyes and Sarah Lee tried to cover her giggle. </p><p>"Alright lead the way Captain" Lyla winked at him. Chris smiled at her, they all entered the airport pulling their suitcases along with them. </p><p>"Daniel…..I'm coming for you" Chris held his hand to his chest as he thought this. </p><p>PUERTO LOBOS<br/>
Sean was inside the auto shop repairing a car, his glass eye was black, his hair was scruffy and he was covered in a layer of sweat.<br/>
Daniel was in the back room holding Chris's Captain Spirit cape. Daniel slowly pulled Chris's cape towards him placing it over his nose. He inhaled deeply, still getting traces of Chris's smell. </p><p>"Chris" Daniel smirked at the smell, his smile slowly fell at the realization he'd never see him again. He clenched his fist remembering everything, how they are labeled as criminals for trying to survive, being taken advantage of by people, the racism and incident at the border. </p><p>Daniel let out a frustrated scream sending a powerful telekinetic wave at the wall. The blast broke a hole through the wall sending debris and rubble clattering onto the hot ground outside. Sean jumped up hearing the shriek followed by the crunch of metal, he hit the back of his head on the underside of the wood. </p><p>"DAMMIT DANIEL!" He screamed, rubbing the back of his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>CAPTAIN SPIRIT AND SUPER WOLF VOL 1:ADVENTURES IN PUERTO LOBOS</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter 4 Demons</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a nice winter day, snow covered the grass, the sun shined through Sean's blinds. He covered his eyes trying to block it's harsh rays. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Sean jumped up seeing his old room, his skateboard and the bean bag chair, his desk and laptop and his lava lamp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No freaking way" He touched his face a smile forming over his lips as he noticed he could see from both of his eyes. Sean quickly jumped out of bed pulling on a pair of pants before rushing out of his room. Sean's heart stopped seeing his old home in perfect condition. He took in the feeling of hope as he walked into the living room seeing Daniel and Chris playing on the play box while Sarah Lee sat down on the couch beside them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're so going down" Daniel playfully nudged Chris.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wanna bet?" Chris nudged him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daniel" Sean whispered, seeing the carefree nature radiating off his little brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're finally up" Sean's eyes widened as he heard his mother's voice, Karen exited the kitchen a pink apron across her lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's about time you crawled out of your lair, Lyla and Cassidy are at the table sweetheart" Sean nodded not knowing what to say to her, he slowly walked over to his best friend and girlfriend having a conversation with one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Man you sleep like you're wasted" Lyla commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very funny" Sean glared at her, Cassidy stood from her seat placing a light kiss on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now you stop Lyla, it's too early for all that" Cassidy wrapped her arms around his shoulders, he wrapped his arms around her waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you sleep?" She asked, Sean stared into her eyes noticing a darkness in them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm…...I'm just happy I'm here with all of you" Sean smiled pulling her into a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh get a room why don't you" Lyla stood up walking away from the table. Sean's eyes grew wide seeing his father exit the garage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Sean, how about you give your papa a hug" He extends his arms, Sean slowly pulled away from Cass. He examined Esteban's face like he'd never see it again. Esteban had a smile that illuminated the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad" Sean exhaled, wrapping his arms around his father. He pulled him in a tight hug afraid to let go of this feeling. Tears fell from his eyes as a warm feeling enveloped him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've missed you my son" Esteban admits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad….I miss you so much" Sean wept, he pulled back looking into his father's eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everything is so messed up….I tried...I tried so hard and I….I just….I think I fucked everything up" Sean was barley able to get his sentence out he was choking on his tears. Esteban's face shifted from happiness to concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need you to know how proud I am of you Sean" Esteban kisses his son's forehead, this brings a smile to Sean's face. Everything froze around them, nobody moved, there was no sound, there was an absence they both felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have so much I want to ask you" Sean admitted to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sean you made friends long ago, you have to trust them" Esteban stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What does that mean?" Sean asked, Esteban's eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Trust them" He said once again. The two stood in silence for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daniel…..he has so much hate in his heart, he's becoming a shell of his old self….what do I do?" Sean asked his father. Sean noticed his father slowly becoming transparent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Trust them….and trust yourself" Esteban stated as he faded away completely. Sean turned seeing Daniel standing there staring at him. The hate in Daniel's eyes we're intense, it was raw and undisguised. Sean held his head letting out a grunt as memories started flooding back to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esteban's death, Hank Stamper kidnapping him, Daniel's reaction when he saw their father's death on the news, Daniel lashing out pulling the tree from underwater, Merril shooting Daniel, Daniel blasting him into a wall, Nicholas beating him with a gun, Daniel blasting Lisbeth, Daniel being shot at the boarder than….the massacre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sean jumped up from his bed, his heart racing a million miles a minute. He looked around seeing his room near the auto shop. Sean got out of bed, he was only in a tank top and a pair of boxers. Sean walked into the next room seeing Daniel standing by the whole, the tarp used to cover the hole was now on the ground. Daniel stood there watching the sun peak over the horizon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daniel, what's going on with you?" Sean asked him, he examined Daniel's posture. He was stiff, like if he relaxed for a moment something bad would happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Life is strange….isn't it?" Sean was brought back into the moment after hearing Daniel say that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was good and a cop killed dad, I was good and the cops chased us all over the country, I was good and mom still left, I was good and now we're in this shit hole…...I was bad and you lost your eye no matter what I am….I'm wrong no matter what I am" Daniel stated his voice filled with malice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daniel, none of that is on you" Sean breathed out, this caused Daniel to snarl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop lying" He gritted out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not, Daniel you're not wrong you're" Sean started but a force pushed him back sending him toppling onto his back. The walls started forming cracks in them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"STOP LYING!" Daniel screams echoed through the shop. He turned around now facing Sean fully, Sean noticed the Captain Spirit cape in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is all my fault….I know you think so...if I didn't mess with Brett fucking Foster than we wouldn't be here just admit it" Daniel towered over his older brother, Sean's eyes narrowed refusing to back down to Daniel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No because it's not true, things were gonna happen however they were going to happen Daniel" Sean started, Daniel scoffed turning away from his brother. They both looked up seeing Cassidy standing in the middle of the massive hole in the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, am I interrupting?" She asked, crossing her arms, Daniel let out a frustrated sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going out, don't wait up" Daniel entered the garage he hopped on his bike being followed by Cassidy and Sean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daniel….please be careful" Sean asked, Daniel placed the helmet on his head taking off without even taking a glance in Sean's direction. Cassidy placed a hand on Sean's shoulder trying to comfort him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was that about?" She questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daniel being Daniel….seems like his default emotion nowadays is anger" Sean explained to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well what do you expect? He's been through alot" Cassidy lead Sean to a bench in the corner of the room. Sean ran his fingers through his hair letting out an exhausted sigh. Cassidy smiled at him nudging him playfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You really need a shower and a shave" She played with his beard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah yeah" Sean groaned standing up he pulled off his shirt and began walking towards the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mind if I join? I could use a stress relief too" Cassidy smiled as she saw his tanned body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tempting but I need to hurry up on this ride, we need the money since Daniel's temper tantrum last night" Sean stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right...the hole" Cassidy stroked her purple hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sean it's not your fault you know" Cassidy reassured him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If only I could believe that" Sean walked into the bathroom closing the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PLANE</b>
</p><p>
  <span> Chris was shaking in his seat, he glanced next to him seeing Jake sleeping with a pair of headphones in. Lyla was watching the blade runner movie the plane was showing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't wait to see Daniel again" Sarah Lee admitted to Chris. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me too….I've really missed him" Chris reminisced on their short time together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He was really the only friend I had when I was at the Church…..he was our miracle" Sarah Lee's eyes became very serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He gave me something to hope for...and Sean if it wasn't for him and Jake I don't think I'd still be here" Sarah Lee placed her hair behind her ear. Chris placed a hand on her knee smiling at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daniel saved me from falling out of my treehouse and Sean, he convinced my dad to go to rehab...get some help, I'm grateful for both of them" Chris couldn't help but smile at the memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think we owe them alot" Sarah Lee exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah and that's why we have to do everything we can to get them back" Chris said determined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's right, the spirit squad is going to get our boys back" Lyla wrapped an arm around Chris's shoulder pulling him in for a noogy, Chris chuckled pushing against her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop" He playfully whined. Chris was finally able to pull out of her grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daniel" that name brought a bigger smile to Chris's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chris….it's been a long time I just want you to be prepared for…...I just don't want you to be disappointed if they're not who you remember" Lyla tried to prepare Chris. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know it's been a long time….but I have fate in them" Chris expressed his hope, but Lyla couldn't fight the doubt growing in her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PUERTO LOBOS</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Screams echoed through the halls of an abandoned building. The gang leader cowered in a room hearing the amount of gunshots and bodies crunching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"DIOS MIO AYUADAME!" He shook hearing one of his men screaming that. He noticed it after that scream it was quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"EDUARDO!" He called out seeing if his lieutenant would answer, he pointed his glock at the door ready to start shooting at whoever decided to attack their base. The door burst open flying off it's hinges, the door slammed into the leader knocking him into the wall hard his gun flew out of his hand and across the room. He watched in horror he watched in horror seeing a man with a black motorcycle helmet enter the room. The visor was down so he couldn't identify his face. He watched in horror as the man held out his hand and the door to the safe flew off. The man reached into his safe pulling out stacks of cash and placing it into his duffle bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man exited the room as quickly as he came, he walked through the house littered with bloody and beaten bodies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your all still breathing….that's better than what you deserve" He exited the building getting on his bike and riding away from the place. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Unexpected arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>CAPTAIN SPIRIT AND SUPERWOLF VOL I ADVENTURES IN PUERTO LOBOS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chris, Lyla and the Hackermans stood outside the airport suitcases around them. The rays of the hot sun hitting their skin. They all stared outward at the horizon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're really here, this is really happening,'' Lyla stated a sense of disbelief in her tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We said we were gonna do it and we followed through" Jake stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This'll all be worth it to see our friends again, God gave us the ability to do this" Sarah Lee smiled at her brother. Lyla looked at the younger girl, a smile slowly forming on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God huh? Yeah maybe that's it Sarah Lee" Lyla whispered. Chris slowly pulled his hand to his chest and closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sean…...Daniel…..just wait a little longer okay? We're almost there I promise we'll find you….and than we'll bring you home" Chris declared the wind brushing his blonde bangs out of his face. Lyla wrapped an arm around Chris's shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…..no more doubts let's go find our boys" Lyla said, voice filled with confidence. A silver pick up truck pulled up in front of them. Finn stepped out, he looked down a shit eating grin on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Jake you're looking well and is this little cutie the sister you use to talk about so much?" The two exchanged a short hug before Finn turned his attention to Sarah Lee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah Finn this is my sister" The two shook hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's good to see you're still breathing" Jake teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah well, my karma hasn't caught up with me yet" Finn chuckled, he soon took notice of Lyla and Chris. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lyla and Chris right? I heard Sean and Daniel talk fondly about you both" Finn gave them a charming smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"From what I gathered you helped them out after they fled from Beaver Creek I want to say thank you for that Daniel and Sean needed people they could trust" Chris offered his gratitude. Finn's charming demeanor soon fell becoming forlorn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please….don't thank me anyway yall ready to get a move on?" He said quickly, picking up their luggage and hoisting it into the truck. Everyone one by one piled into the truck, Chris stood outside for another moment staring at the horizon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daniel" He whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miles away Daniel was sitting on the roof of his and Sean's garage. The sun bathing over his tanned skin. Daniel looked at the horizon, a feeling growing deep in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chris," he whispered, bringing his hand to his chest. Down below a man was patching up the hole Daniel caused. Sean was staring at his brother with a look of concern on his face. Sean grabbed the ladder and climbed onto the roof. He took a seat next to Daniel and wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get off" Daniel weakly said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Sean shook his head, pulling his brother into a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you hate me?" Daniel asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you hate yourself?" Sean redirected the question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I killed that cop" Daniel whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's bullshit Daniel it was an accident and he killed Dad it's not like his hands are clean" Sean's grip tightened on Daniel's shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I went with Finn I thought I was doing the right thing and now you're….." Daniel slowly placed a hand over Sean's glass eye. Tears started to form in them, Sean placed his hand on top of Daniel's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not mad at you enano you were a kid, it's not your fault" Sean placed his forehead on Daniel's. Tears fell from Daniel's eyes remembering everything. When Hank Stamper kidnapped Sean and held him hostage, how they had to run through the trail in beaver creek when the cops showed up, the incident at Merrill's farm, Nicholas brutally beating Sean. Sean pulled back wiping the tears from his brother's eyes. Sean looked down noticing Chris's cape in Daniel's hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You miss him huh?" Sean asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chris knew what happened in Seattle but he never looked at me funny he didn't have an ulterior motive, he didn't want to use my power he just was my friend" Sean rubbed Daniel's head softly listening to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to see him after everything that happened on the farm, I thought I lost you I wanted to go to Stephen and Claire and Chris but Lisbeth told me to forget about him that he was an unhealthy temptation and my place was at the church" Daniel grumbled, rage filled Sean's chest remembering that woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Forget everything she told you it was all bullshit, she was fucking crazy okay?" Sean reminded Daniel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not a sin that you miss Chris and we can talk about it if you want" Sean said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you miss Finn?" Daniel asked, Sean glared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We weren't talking about him," He grumbled, crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We never do, you act like you hate him but I know you liked him Sean you two kissed" Daniel called out, Sean stood up holding his hand out to Daniel to be silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you bringing up Finn?" Daniel looked away guiltily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you been to see him?" Sean asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only once, so what? He's wanted to apologize to me, you too but you refused to open his letters or pick up his calls" Daniel stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's bad enough you're attacking gangs and stealing money now you're associating with Finn?" Sean scolded him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't hear you complaining when we needed money for this place" Daniel glared at his older brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was different, that was survival what you're doing now is just reckless" Sean crossed his arms. Daniel scoffed, he stood up and picked Chris's cape up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever I'm out of here" Daniel jumped off the roof using his telekinesis to allow him to glide down. Sean watched Daniel get on his bike and ride off. He let out a frustrated sigh, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Cassidy's number. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Sean" She answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need a favor" He spoke into the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PICK UP TRUCK</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So Finn what made you settle down all the way out here? It's not exactly your type of scene to stay in one place for too long" Jake asked him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What can I say man love makes you do crazy things" Finn shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love?" Jake questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I made a mistake a long time ago Jakey and I didn't realize how bad it was until recently. I had an epiphany of sorts ya know? I reached out to Sean a while back but he didn't want to hear it. Daniel was a different story though" Finn explained. Chris perked up from the back seat, he leaned forward hovering behind Finn's seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've seen Daniel recently? How is he?" Chris asked all too enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's been better kid, I think he's just trying to find his way in the world ya know the kid lost a lot maybe seeing you all again will help him figure himself out" Finn smiled at the thought. Chris looked hopeful as he sank back into his chair. Lyla gave him a knowing smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chris I love your optimism and I understand you put a lot of work into finding Daniel and Sean and bringing us all together but it's been years and they may not be who we once knew. I just want you to be prepared for that" Lyla said realistically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know they're gonna be different but I don't think that's so bad I know we can help them if we just get the chance" Chris expressed his hope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How can you stay so cheery?" Lyla asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ever since we got off the plane it's like I can feel Daniel, it may sound stupid but I can feel him calling out to me " Chris's cheek turned a bright pink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are just too adorable" Lyla pulled him into a hug. Finn looked through the rear view mirror, shooting Chris a mischievous smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Little dude I gotta say from what I know about you, you follow the beat of your own drum. I appreciate that. I'll get you to Sean and Daniel soon don't you worry but first let's stop at my place get you all situated" Finn pulled up to a small house not too far from town. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well everyone mi casa es tu casa '' Finn parked in front than exited his vehicle followed by the others. They quickly grabbed their bags before heading inside. Finn unlocked his door letting everyone in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's a spare bedroom down the hall to your left, bathroom is right next to it I have an air mattress in the closet and the rest can sleep on the pull out couch" Finn listed off everyone's sleeping options. Chris looked around the small house, he stopped by the TV noticing a framed picture of Finn with his brother's and another picture of him and the trimmigrants. Lyla took a seat on the couch running her hands through her hair. Sarah Lee and Jake sat next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay Spirit Squad first we have to find Sean and Daniel shouldn't be too hard with Finn in contact with Daniel" Chris stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yo" Finn smiled holding up two fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Next we have to prove their innocence admittedly that part of the plan is still under development" Chris scratched the back of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The whole world already made their minds up about them" Lyla grumbled bitterly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If that's so we have to find a different narrative that cop killed Sean and Daniel's father" Chris exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chris, it's bigger than that now they see Sean and Daniel as terrorist the cop killing was only the first incident they blame them for burning down a church, blowing up a weed farm" Jake listed off the offenses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And the massacre at the border" Lyla reminded him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All incidents that wouldn't have happened if their father wasn't taken from them they were targeted, hunted and abducted" Chris retorts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you prove it?" Lyla asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can speak up for Merrill's farm and the church but that still implicates Sean for child endangerment and escaping police custody" Jake reminded them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I found this guy Brody Daniel told me about him a long time ago and gave me his site. Brody found Sean and Daniel after he was kidnapped by Hank Stamper that can go in Sean's defense right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If the case was about his kidnapping this has nothing to do with the massacre at the border" Lyla sighed pinching the bridge of her nonose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We could always tell the truth I mean we all know what happened and Daniel was too young to be charged for anything," Finn suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah we could do that except now he'd definitely be incarnated" Jake glared at Finn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or experimented on we can't do that to them, the whole point of this was to get them back home safe and that's what I plan to do it's not going to be easy okay? I get that but isn't it worth it for them?" Chris clenched his fist realizing how hard convincing the Justice system is gonna be. Everyone jumped hearing a loud banging at the door. Finn strolled over to the door looking through the peephole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well Christmas came early" he chuckled, opening the door quickly. Suddenly he was pushed backwards by a pair of hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Finn what the hell did you do this time?" Cassidy shoved Finn once more, quickly smacking him upside the head. He winced rubbing the spot she struck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nice to see you too Cass" Finn grumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No more fucking games Finn I…." Sean entered the house. He stopped noticing everyone staring at him. Chris's blue eyes lit up a smile forming on his face. Lyla gasped quickly, covering her mouth. Tears began to well up in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sean" Jake stood up meeting Sean's eyeline. Sean stared at them in disbelief, he looked at Lyla a tear falling from his face. The two longtime best friends slowly took a step towards one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I…..I don't why are you" Before he could finish she jumped forward wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jake?" Cassidy questioned seeing everyone look at Sean with such a look of joy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would someone like to explain just what the heck is going on round here?" Cassidy asked, drawing everyone's attention to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can explain" Chris stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>